everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Schicksal she/her is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in The Peasant and the Devil, not exactly of her own free will. She is currently attending her Third Year (otherwise known as Yearbook Year) at Ever After High. She is known as Desi. An entity brought into this world by whatever twisted twine of fate you fancy, Desi is more than a little unaware of her past but she won't exactly broadcast that out loud. An avid advocate for keeping up appearances, Desi likes to keep all uncertainty under wraps and face people with a blinding smile. To her, Ever After High is the perfect place to foster potential connections and plant seeds of doubt. Though unaware of her origins, Desi strives for each day to be efficient in her aspirations of knowledge and delight in simpler human pleasures. Like shopping at Hot Topic. Red Bull in hand and charisma cranked up to the max, the world is hers for the taking! Character Personality Even I don't know where to start with this. Desi is awful to break down. Her behavior seems too put on, to the point of being laughable, like a spoopy Halloween decoration rather than a genuine creature of chaos. But, no matter how ineffective her creepy idiosyncrasies are, you do have to admit she'd be a terrific actress if that were the case. She never breaks character! That being said, most of what is written here is from the eyes of others, and Desi's true intentions are still relatively unknown. Contrary to how she is perceived by others, Desi believes that she's pretty straightforward with who she is. That is to say, cool. She doesn't care what you think. She doesn't care about societal norms, Damien. A quote from her brother sums it up well: "Desi acts like the world is in her hands. I disagree; if it were, she would crush it." She's quite egotistical, to the point of genuinely believing that she's better than other people. The way she views her own importance leads her to act haughtily, often belittling others or just making snide remarks in general. Desi also enjoys using cryptic wording to leave things purposefully vague in order to frustrate others. She just likes holding things over their heads. She's extremely prideful, to add. You'd think from her behavior that she was the Evil Queen or something. Her pride is kind of a sore point, though. If her story is brought up, Desi will be more than a little snappy, simply because of how embarrassed she is of it. It embodies the exact opposite of the image she wants for herself. To be tricked by a peasant, and multiple times at that? Humiliation is the easiest way to make an enemy out of Desi, simply because she despises not being in control of the situation. She appears to have little to no empathy, making it hard for others to interact with her. Her brash way of speaking is aggressive, and sometimes downright rude. The lack of a filter is on purpose, for Desi enjoys riling others up. She makes shocking, usually violent or crass, statements because she enjoys standing out. Desi's like an attention sponge, finding ways to direct the conversation to herself. It can be through the aforementioned method, or be combined with arrogance, where she manages to boast about herself within the same breath. And if not to raise herself up, to bring others down. She's unabashedly selfish after all',' and has no qualms with inconveniencing others for her own benefit. However, almost no one believes she's genuinely like That. Depending on who you ask, she could be "kinda funny! What a gal!" or "harmless, but still really fucking annoying." The few people that are sort of invested in Desi all agree that there's some sort of fishy business going on. The two main reasons why she's not taken too seriously both sort of come from the same concept of being over-the-top. Desi's campy violence-filled speech seems a little too outrageous for her to actually be serious. Add the fact that she's never actually followed through on these "threats", or so people remember... She'll also do a complete 180 degrees turn, add 180 words to her vocabulary, and start speaking like she's some ancient god. At this point people would think, "okay this is getting ridiculous now". Despite everything, most people begrudgingly regard Desi as a good speaker. She's incredible with words, especially in delivery. It's fascinating to see how she presents herself when she puts some effort into gathering trust. This meticulousness manifests itself every now and then, sometimes through other things like schoolwork. It acts as fuel to most students believe in Desi putting on a front because of how eloquent she can be. It's also assumed that she's''' incredibly hardworking'. Even though she constantly rags on the teachers, they (to their dismay) can't punish her, because she's technically following her destiny. And somehow(many suspect cheating and others think "), Desi does well in academics. At least, when she shows up. Appearance reedoing, idk if i want cool creative ideas or fun spoopy devil Desi looks 12, an impressive feat for someone who's "16". She's short as hell (haha get it) at 4'11" and has a round, soft face. Her rosy cheeks are puffed with baby fat and she has a delightful smile! Sometimes. Her body is pear-shaped, and her face grows a little rounder when she smiles, something that would normally be adorable. Too bad smiling would reveal those slight fangs she has. And something is always off about her smiles, whether a smug smirk or triumphant grin, they always feel a bit off. Her skin is deathly pale which makes sense and almost always rosy in the cheek parts. Because of her constant rush, two red spots are always blooming on her face. Towards the end of her limbs, her pale pigmentation darkens into dark red, the color of blood, and then into black, and then into what looks similar to black smoke at her fingertips. Her hair is short and messy, always spiked to perfection naturally, and impossible to manage. It's mostly inky black, dark as the depths of the sea, and it's her vessel's natural hair color. However, due to Desi possessing her for some time, large, jagged streaks of blood red have appeared in her hair, obviously accompanied by large protests of the vessel. Desi always cuts her hair herself, explaining the messiness of it. After cutting her hair, it is very short, almost pixie-cut like, and layered. Before cutting, it would be longer, reaching to an inch or two under her chin and probably tangled. Her eyes are a beautiful teal, fringed with dark eyelashes that fade into smoke. The shape of her eyes are rather droopy, making them seem relaxed. However, they are usually paired with enthusiastic and expressive eyebrows. Ebony devil horns sprout out of her head and grow slightly pointed towards each other. She also has the classic devil wings, able to unfurl at will. They have a large wingspan of 10 feet, and do resemble bat wings, as they generally are portrayed in media. The thin membrane indulates between dark wines and black, while the "hand" is more of a blackened silver coloration. They are lightweight when not in use, but hold a comfortable heaviness when in action. tail myeh Interests Forgeries TBA Writing Up Contracts really enjoys it actually Abilities spoopy devil fun Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm189.html How Does Desi Fit Into it? hmm Parallels *The Devil in this story apparently knows nothing about plants and is easily tricked by loopholes and rhetorics. Desi doesn't really know about plants (yet) but she has a lockdown on any potential loopholes her clients might use to their advantage and is super meticulous with writing up contracts. Viewpoint on Destiny tba Name dfbghnvgfdsghnb Quotes Trivia *Technically she has no gender (different species and all), but uses she/her pronouns like her vessel. *Desi's favorite food is muffins. Or literally, any carbohydrate-loaded grain-based product. *Future career is the cryptic owner of a Bizarre Bazaar. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Peasant and the Devil Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:LGBTA+ Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress